New Beginnings
by hsds
Summary: Takes place after Dan announces that GG is dead and before the 5 year jump. This a collab fic. Dan/Serena
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Takes Place just after Dan announces that gossip girl is dead. This is a collaboration between DS&Fab and myself.

"So, I guess we can finally move on, grow up" Blair said as she tried to wrap her head around the fact that Dan was

Dan looks at Serena a beat and says, "Gossip Girl is dead." Serena reaches out her hand and smiles at him. He takes her outstretched hand and looks at her, his eyes speaking a language only they understand. She watches her friends as they all recall stories and examples of how Dan had fooled them. The room had a jovial air to it and while Blair had been upset even she seemed to have shrugged off his shocking revelation while Serena tried not to smile (albeit unsuccessfully). Jack left the room and came back with two more glasses of vodka, but Dorota took it from him so he shrugged and handed the other to Georgina. Dan and Serena stood in one corner of the room gazing at each other, neither reaching out to touch the other. Serena just wanted to be alone with him, but she got pulled away Blair.

"I need you S,"the small brunette declared.

Serena smiled as she went through a litany of things that needed to be done before that evening's reception. She turns to watch him as Nate smiles and slaps his back. For the first time in years, she felt like everything was just right. "Earth to Serena! Will you stop looking at Humphrey. I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to do whatever it is the two of you two do later," she said.

"I'm sorry. What do you need me to do?" Serena asked.

"Just be back here in 3 hours. I also need you to call the florist and make sure they bring the correct flowers."

Serena tried to focus on her friend. "Don't worry, B. I'll make the call right away. How are you holding up? You've had quite the day."

Blair sighed. "It's all over now. The hard stuff is over with."

The two girls hug as Dan and Nate are sitting around laughing about the drama of the day. "I can't believe I've been texting you this entire time?" Nate said.

Dan shrugs and attempts to change the subject. "It was all in the name of love."

"Speaking of love, Can you believe Chuck is married?"

Dan laughed and said, "Leave it to him to get married without even having a bachelor party."

"Chuck's had a lifetime of bachelor's parties." Nate says and insists that he'll plan something rivaling Chuck's classic parties in a week or two.

"Humphrey, Humphrey. I always knew there was more to you, "Chuck says as he slaps him on the back. "Drink up," Chuck says as he hands Dan and Nate a drink. Dan knew that in his own twisted way that this was Chuck strange way of welcoming him into his inner circle. Nate watches the two of them and smiles.

* * *

Dan and Serena leave Blair's house and head home together. Her arm is looped in his as they walk along Fifth Avenue. She lays her head on his shoulder as they walk. A feeling of contentment washes over her. They didn't say much that was the thing about them; they didn't always need words. So much had happened in the last two weeks that she was just happy to have him back, to know that he had always been hers. When they got to the building, Vanya smiled at them and waved. "I guess I'll pick you up in a few hours," Dan said as he kissed her on the cheek. She watched him walk away more than a little confused.

What just happened?

Dan smiles as he walks away from her. He knew she was trying to figure out what exactly was going on. He didn't want anything to ruin the surprise. As much as he wanted to take her up to his apartment and make love to her on every surface until they were both unable to move, he knew he had to play it cool. He wanted to throw her off. Dan picked up his phone and made a few phone calls.

A little over an hour later, Serena calls Blair to let her know that everything she'd asked her to do was done. "The peonies will be here in an hour," Serena says as she picks at the fabric of her comforter.

"Good. My mother is pulling a dress from the bridal line for me to wear. I'll have a few dresses sent to your house for you to choose from,"Blair says.

"Okay," Serena says softly. Blair immediately catches on to the tone in her voice. "What did Humphrey do?"

"He didn't do anything. In fact, I can't wait to start my life with Dan. I know he loves me, I just I don't know he's being a little…."

Blair pauses for a beat. "He's being what?"

"Weird," Serena replies not wanting to say too much. She needed to talk to Dan, find out what was on his mind. Usually he was so affectionate. He wasn't one for chaste kisses not even when he was still a virgin.

"Of course he's weird. He's Humphrey. I'm surprised he doesn't have you tied to a bedpost as we speak."

Serena laughed and said, "No, I wish."

"So, that's what you meant by weird. You're surprised he hasn't had you pinned against some wall. If he won't do it then just attack him. No man can resist you."

She knew Blair was right. She was overthinking this. It's not like they weren't two people who didn't know each other. If he refused to make the first move, then she would.

Meanwhile Dan walks into Tiffany's looking like a lost puppy. An older saleslady looks at him with a faint attitude of disdain. He looks around at a few necklaces and finds himself lingering around the diamond rings. It's too soon for that even if he feels like he's been working up to that for years.

"May help you?" asks the sales lady.

"Actually, I'm looking for a bracelet for someone very special," he says. The older woman looks at him patiently and says, "I see. What did you have in mind?"

Dan recognized that look and he knew he shouldn't be surprised, but he had the money and he resented the fact that people still treated him like something the cat dragged in. The sound of his cell going off interrupted his thoughts. It was his editor's assistant. He really needed to get himself a personal assistant, but that really wasn't his cup of tea. "Deloris, thanks for getting back to me. Yes, I want a dozen lilies. Yellow. Those are her color."

While Dan was on the phone the younger saleslady couldn't seem to keep her eyes off of him. "Evelyn, do you know who that is?"

"No, but I wish he'd leave."

"That's Daniel Humphrey?" said the younger woman. Evelyn looked at her in confusion. "He's a best-selling author, former step-son of Lillian Rhodes, and his latest book is being turned into a movie."

"Oh I see. I had no idea. It's just that he looks so poor," Evelyn says as she straightens her jacket. Her colleague simply laughed. Dan got off the phone and when he turns around he'd found it. It was a gold bracelet made of interconnecting diamond squares. It was perfect. "I want this one."

Dan handed them his black card and texted Vanya to let Deloris in. He wanted her to set things up while he ran a few more errands. He smirked as the older woman started smiling at him. "Anything else I can do for you Mr. Humphrey?"

"So, you know who I am?"

"Why? Why of course. I'm sorry I didn't recognize you immediately," Evelyn said. Dan shook his head. These people were so silly. Flash a little money with a hint of respectability and they would be eating out of your hands. He waits patiently as she rings up his purchase and hands him the infinity bracelet before he leaves to pick up his tux. He rushes to get back to his place in time to shower and change. He told Serena that he would be there by 7pm but his last errand—a visit to Serena's favorite chocolatier took a little longer than expected, but it was a must. He had to pick up a box of her favorite chocolate-covered strawberries and he also ended up picking up a box of chocolate éclairs. He smiled to himself as he thought about the fun they would have with these treats later. Dan checked his watch and threw the tux on his bed-one of the few pieces of furniture he had bothered to purchase—and headed to the bathroom to shower and shave before picking Serena up. A little over an hour later he is standing in the elevator that leads to Serena's penthouse, he steps off and sees Serena walking towards him. She is dressed in a gorgeous strapless dress that left little too the imagination. The bottom of the dress had gold trimmings and her hair is falling in golden waves. Dan smiles because she still can leave him breathless and her smile is the one that he feels she has only for him.

"You look amazing," he said as he offers her his arm. Serena loops her arm in his. His reaction was all she needed to make her worries vanish. He just wanted to do everything right, take it slow. Taking it slow just wasn't something they ever managed to do very well. But, the way he was looking at her was all she needed to know that everything was as it should be. When they reached the lobby, Vanya had a taxi waiting for them. Dan ever the gentlemen, helped her into the taxi. She laid her head on his shoulders as they sat in companionable silence. Once they arrived at Cinderella's they take a seat next to Nate and Sage.

"Took you two long enough."

"They were probably busy with each other Nate," Sage said bluntly. Dan and Serena looked at each other and smiled.

"So, where are the bride and groom?" Serena asked.

"Blair is upstairs and Chuck was around here somewhere. The dinner service is going to start any moment," Nate replied. The four of them were soon joined by Eleanor and Lily who seemed nothing short of exhausted.

"Serena, you're here," saidLily as she kissed her daughter on the cheek. She smiled at Dan who simply nodded in response.

Everyone started clapping when Blair came in and joined the party. They were all seated in one long row. A series of tables had been pushed together to accommodate the small group. They wanted to keep it small. Neither Blair nor Chuck had the energy to deal with putting on any artifices for the public, but somehow they still managed to invite 30 people. Those closest to them were seated at the main table while their business associates sat at the other tables in the small party room that they had decorated. The whole gang sat and enjoyed conversation as they ate. Once dinner was over, Nate tapped his fork against his glass so he could have everyone's attention.

"As the grooms best friend, I guess it's up to me to say a few words," Nate said. Serena smiled at Blair as Nate talked about the various ups and downs that the couple had endured. The entire time her mind was on Dan and everything they'd managed to overcome to be together. When her turn arrived, she stood up and found herself locking eyes with Dan as she spoke. "True love is a rare gift. You have to hold on to it, cherish it, and nourish it. You have to remember that love never comes easy and God knows that love is all about testing the heart. True love does not die instead it bounces back from the most improbable of tribulations. To the happy couple may your love endure all the challenges that come its way," she said as she raised her glass. Dan smiled at her. Although, it seemed like she was speaking about her two friends, it was obvious to Dan that her words were meant for him. The two are so busy gazing into each other's eyes, they don't even notice when the happy couple takes to the dance floor for their first dance. Rufus and Lily, Nate and Sage, and surprisingly Jack and Georgina have all joined Chuck and Blair on the dance floor. Dan reaches out his hand and says, "Well, since everyone else is out there, care to join me?"

Serena smiles and the two of them walk to the small dance floor hand-in-hand. Dan placed his arms around her waist as they swayed to the music softly. He places his head on top of hers as his hand caresses her back. Serena couldn't think of another moment where she felt more loved. After all the confusion, self-doubt and heartbreak of the past week, she was glad that things finally made sense. Her life felt like it was missing something when he wasn't a part of it, but she knew that was no longer something she had to worry about. "Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight," Dan said as he ran his finger along her neck. She shivered at his touch and said, "Dan. Later."

"We've waited all day," he said as he nibbled on her ear. Serena closes her eyes as the warmth of his touch envelops her. She had her hands in his hair as he sucked on her bottom lip. His hands were everywhere-her shoulder her waist. They stood there kissing like air was no longer a necessity. When they parted Dan insisted they leave. "What about the cake? It hasn't even been cut yet."

"I'm in the mood for different kind of dessert," he said. The lust was evident in his eyes and Serena didn't think Blair would mind if they left early, but she decided to play the role of dutiful friend and dragged Dan off the dance floor and back to their table. She took his hand and sucked on his index finger. "What are you doing?" he whispered.

"Just giving you a taste of whats to come."

"

They held hands as they watched those around them and waited for Blair and Chuck to cut the cake.

"What is taking them so long?" Dan said impatiently.

Serena giggled and said, "You're so cute when you're impatient."

Dan raised an eyebrow and said, "Only then. I thought I had more going for me then that?"

Serena rolled her eyes. "You're silly."

An exhausted Nate joined them at the table. "I'm surprised the two of you are still here," he said.

"Blame her. Apparently we're supposed to wait for the cake to be cut," Dan said dryly.

"I can't leave before they've cut the cake. That's rude," Serena insisted.

"And?"Dan and Nate said simultaneously.

Serena covers her mouth said, "Sometimes you two scare me."

"What us?" they said simultaneously.

Serena grinned and was about to say something when she noticed Chuck's Uncle Jack and Georgina on the dance floor. She had her head on his chest and Jack had a big grin on his face. "Dan, Look." she said as she motioned to the couple who were in each other's arms.

"Poor Jack," he mumbled.

"Poor Georgina," Nate replied.

"Poor Milo,"Serena mumbled. The boys laughed so hard that Nate nearly fell off his chair.

A little over an hour later, Dan and Serena looked on with smiles as Chuck and Blair cut their wedding cake. Dan looks over at Serena and whispers, "Can we go now?"

She nods and reaches for his hand. They leave the restaurant hand-in-hand. The excitement written all over their faces. Dan flags down a cab and they climb in. Serena is nearly bouncing with excitement. She grabs him by the tie and kisses him hard. He smiles into the kiss and enjoys the moment. This was what he was waiting for. She has no idea what he has in store for her and the look on her face when he sees everything is worth its weight in gold. Gold?What was it about that color and Serena that puts a smile to his face? Once the cab pulls up to their building he gets out first and holds his hand out for her. Vanya smiles at them knowingly as he opens the door for them. They take the elevator up to his apartment and that's when she notices his surprise. The room is filled with candles. Serena looks around in awe. She notices a bottle of champagne that was chilling in some ice, a bowl of strawberries, some chocolate sauce and three gift-wrapped boxes stacked on top of each other. "What is all this?"

Dan stuffs his hands in his pockets. "You like surprises. This is a surprise."

She turns and grabs him by the face and kisss him softly. "Dan Humphrey, you are a prince among men."

He smiles and leads her to the blanket where he has placed everything. She takes a seat and eagerly unwraps her presents as he poures the champagne. She opened the smallest package first and was stunned to see a jewelry case from Tiffany's. She opens it to find a gold infinity bracelet. "Dan, you didn't have to…"

"I wanted to," he said as he kisses her.

"It's gorgeous. Help me put it on?" she asks as she holds out her wrist. He places the bracelet on her wrist and cups her face and kisses her gently. He just couldn't get enough of her. When he'd first seen her, he thought here was a girl that was so out of his league, a beautiful angel just out of reach. He didn't think it would be possible to want her more than he did on that fateful night, but with time he realized that was just the beginning. She had this way of getting under his skin. She was unshakeable. She was a part of him.

"You really should get some furniture," Serena giggles between kisses.

He looks at her earnestly and says, "I thought I'd let you take care of that."

She looks at him slightly taken aback. She was as eager as he was to start their lives together, but she thought it would take a few months before they started making plans to move in together, but Dan had other plans. "Really?"

"Really," he says as he hands her a glass and holds it up in a toast. "To our future" Serena says as she clinks glasses with him. She has barely taken a sip when he takes the drink out of her hands and puts it down. He places his hand on the nape of her neck and kisses her. The kiss was intoxicating. The heady combination of his lips on hers, the champagne, and the desire that had been brimming to the surface all evening, threatened to overwhelm her. Breathless, she pulled away and said, "Give me a moment."

"Is everything okay?" he asked with concern.

She smiles at him and says, "Everything is perfect. Where's the bedroom?"

Dan points down the hall. She opens the door and smiles to herself. Of course the only room that he had bothered to decorate was the bedroom. She unzips her dress and hangs it on the chair in the corner. She fluffs her hair and walks back to the living room. He was playing with one of the strawberries when he spots her. His eyes nearly bug out of his head. She had taken off her gown and was wearing a golden bodice made from lace that clung dangerously to her luscious curves. She still had her heels on which made her look even sexier. She joins him on the blanket and makes quick work of his jacket and shirt. He reaches for the clasps on her bodice, but he can't seem to manage. "And I thought taking off your bra was a nightmare. What is this contraption?"

Serena laughs and undoes the clasps herself. He slides the material off her body and throws it aside. He caresses her skin and kisses her all over. He wasn't in a rush because he knew they had all the time in the world. Serena on the other hand was eager to have him. "I want you."

"What's the rush?"

"Now, Dan."

He laughs and does as she asked. Soon the two of them are moving as one. His rhythm matching hers in a dance they've danced many times before. They were in sync and no one knew her body like he did. Dan lifted her so that her legs hung over his shoulders and with a few swift movements she had come completely undone. Her voice shattered like glass and her body trembled from the force of her orgasm. Afterwards, they lay on the edge of the blanket basking in the afterglow of their love-making. Serena reaches for the bottle of champagne and takes a sip. She looks over at him and says, "open up."

He did as she asked and she pours the liquid into his waiting mouth. Serena laughs when the liquid dribbles down his chin. Serena bent to lick the stray liquid from his skin. Dan scooped her up and led her into the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

The next morning they lay cuddled together in bed as sunlight streams through the open window. Serena stretches lazily and watches as Dan gets out of bed. "Where are you going?"she asks.

"To get some coffee," He says as she kisses him gently.

Serena returns with two espressos. She hands him one and slides back into bed. "Maybe you shouldn't walk around naked considering there aren't any curtains," Dan mutters.

She laughs. "Don't be jealous. I only have eyes for you. You should know that by now," she says as she kissed him. "So about what we talked about. Yes."

"Yes what?" He asks.

"Yes, I'll move in with you," she said as she takes a sip of her coffee. He smiles brightly at her and takes a swig of his coffee.

"We've got so much work to get done," she says as she prattles on about curtains, dishes, and furniture. Dan smiles and attempts to care about the details. "Dan, are you listening to me?"

"Yes, dear."

She places her cup on the nightstand and says, "Point taken." She holds her arms open, but he grabs her by the waist and flips her so that she is lying on top of her. He pushes the hair from her face and kisses her. She smiles into the kiss. Serena couldn't imagine being happier than she was in this moment. She holds tightly to him as he kisses along her collarbone. The sound of his phone ringing makes him stop what he is doing. "Don't answer it," Serena says as she kisses along his jaw before moving down his neck and chest. Dan smiles and runs his hands along her back. Whoever it was could wait.

A little over an hour and many rounds later, Dan decides to check his voicemail while Serena was in the shower. They were planning to do some furniture shopping and probably go for lunch while they were out. He was surprised to hear a familiar voice on the other end of the line. His former editor, Alessandra wanted him to meet with her and a few other people. He wasn't sure how his new editor would take the news, but apparently she'd cleared it with him. They wanted to discuss the fact that he had revealed that he was Gossip Girl. Dan was still looking at his phone when Serena came into the room; a towel wrapped around her body and another on her head. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I just got a weird call from Alessandra."

"Alessandra? But, she's not your editor anymore," Serena says. She pulles the towel from her head and dries the ends of her hair as Dan looks at her with lust in his eyes. "Dan? Really? At this rate we'll never leave this apartment."

"And that's a bad because?"

She gave him a stern look and said, "Focus. What did Alessandra want?"

"They want to talk to me about my reveal, but I promised to go shopping with you."

She pulled a shirt from Dan's closet and put it on. "Forget shopping. You have to go to this meeting. I'll figure out."

"But, I thought you wanted to do this together," he said.

Serena walks up to him wrapps her arms around his shoulders and says, "Do you trust me?"

"With my life," he replies softly.

"Then let me take care of it. It will be perfect. Half-you, half me ; the perfect combination."

Dan laughs into her hair and says, "I trust your taste." He kisses her softly and she quickly pushes him away. "Now go before you miss your meeting. We can get back to this anytime."

"I'm holding you to your promise," Dan says as he leaves for his meeting.

* * *

Dan was standing in front of a large office building in midtown. He looks at his phone to check that he has the right address before walking through the glass doors. He approaches security and tells him that he has a meeting on the 12th floor. The heavy set man gives him a visitor's pass and directs him to the elevators. When he gets off the elevator he is greeted by an attractive red-head who flirts with him. Dan simply smiles and ignores her. He just wanted this meeting to be over with so he could get back to Serena.

He flipped through an old copy of the New Yorker as he waited. A few minutes later he was greeted by an older man in a black-suit, no tie and who had the whitest goatee he'd ever seen.

"Mr. Humphrey. I'm David Rosen, It's pleased to meet you," the man said as he shook Dan's hand vigorously. Dan smiled his most charming smile and followed the man down the hall. He was ushered into what looked like a boardroom. Suddenly, Dan felt like he'd been ambushed. There was a sea of faces and the only person he recognized in the bunch was Alessandra. His new editor was somewhere in the sea of faces, but he hadn't had a face-to-face with him yet.

"Take a seat Dan. Let me make the introductions. To your right is Alessandra whom you know, then you have Graham Smith, Sylvia Bertrand, Cyrus Beene, and your editor Harris Wright."

Dan took in all the faces and smiled at the group. "It's nice to meet everyone, but I really don't know why I'm here."

"We want to commission your next book. We've spoken to your current publisher and we'd like to take over your contract. We're prepared to offer you double and you'd be a top-priority client,"Cyrus says.

"But why?"

"When you revealed yourself to be Gossip Girl that was quite the coup, but that's not where the real story is. We want the real story behind your motivation to go undercover as a teenage girl. It would be the perfect cap to Inside and Inside Out. We want our trilogy."

"But I've already told that story."

"We want the story that centers on Serena and what it was about this girl that made you do what you did. It's quite a story kid and we want you to tell it,"Mr. Rosen insisted.

"It's going to be a best-seller," Harrison Wright says as he slams down his hands on the table over-enthusiastically.

"The two books you've written are good, but every story needs its happy ending and you've unwittingly provided it,"Cyrus insists.

"I need to think this over and I'm not going forward with it until I can discuss it with Serena. Dan insisted.

"You're back with her?" David Rosen squeaked enthusiastically.

"This is brilliant. Absolutely Brilliant," Cyrus said.

"We need to get her in here pronto. We can get her to model for the book cover."

Dan stood up. "I haven't said yes yet."

"You will," Harrison interjected.

"Why do I feel like I've just been ambushed," Dan muttered to himself.

Meanwhile Serena had just come out of her room after changing into some clean clothes. She'd blown out her hair and put on a little make-up. She had packed up her stuff and found her mother going through her day planner and smiled at her daughter. "Well look at who the cat dragged in."

"Mom?"she said impatiently.

"Did you have a good time with Daniel?"

Serena folded her arms across her chest and said, "I'm not talking about that."

"I'm not asking about the sordid details," Lily teased. Serena poured herself a cup of tea and smiled at her mother. "I'm happy. Really happy,"

"I can see that. He's always been the one to put a smile to your face."

Serena bit her lip as she contemplated how to tell her mother the news. "He asked me to move in with him."

Lily put her tea cup down. This was a serious development. She shouldn't be surprised, but the idea that things were moving so fast made her feel out of sorts. "I see."

"Don't worry mom, you'll see me all the time. I'll just be upstairs."

"Upstairs?"

"Yes, Dan got an apartment upstairs. Actually we were supposed to go shopping, but his editor called him in for a last minute meeting."

Lily broke out into a smile. She always knew that Dan was a special kid. Somehow her daughter and Dan had gotten it right where she had failed with Rufus. "Well I could help you if you don't mind,"Lily asked her daughter.

Serena smiled and said, "Would you? Blair's on her honeymoon and I really just want the place to look perfect."

Lily immediately got to work. They pulled out Serena's tablet and began choosing pieces to put in the living room. She knew exactly how she wanted to look. It was imperative that the place look comfy yet stylish. Dan liked to be comfortable, but she also knew he had a penchant for upscale things. So, she choose a crème sectional couch and glass coffee table from Jensen-Lewis, a book shelf, end-tables, dining room set, and an ottoman from Crate & Barrell. Once Serena had made all of her choices, Lily picked up the phone and made a few calls.

"Everything should be here by the end of the day. I love the pieces you chose, but I think the place could use some art."

"I was thinking of asking Rufus to pick something up."

Lily nodded and went upstairs as she made the phone call to Rufus. "Hi Rufus, it's Serena."

"Hey, how are you?"

"I'm good. I was wondering if you could pick out a few pieces of art. I'm decorating the apartment that Dan just got," she said. Serena thought it would be best for Dan to tell his father about their new living arrangement himself.

"So, he asked you to move in? Rufus said as he chuckled.

"Yes, yes he did."

"I'm glad. I'll select a few pieces and have them sent over to the apartment." He waited a beat and said, "Serena."

"Yes?"

"I'm glad things worked out between the two of you. He really does love you."

"And I love him too. Always have."

Serena got off the phone and headed up to Dan's place to wait for the movers to arrive. They were supposed to arrive within the hour. She was so excited about setting about their apartment. For the first time in years, everything felt just right. Her mother arrives with the furniture guys in tow and a pair of lattes for them. They got to work unpacking and directing the workers. Lily looks over at her daughter. She's glowing. She loved seeing her so happy.

"The place is lovely. Daniel always had good taste," Lily said.

"Yeah, it's great. I hope he likes the office," she says.

"He's going to love it," Lily says as she takes a sip of her latte.

* * *

A few hours later, Dan came home to Serena unpacking boxes. It was not the same place he'd left. His living room was fully furnished. There was a crème colored sectional and matching ottomans. In the center of the room was a glass table and a tow long metal lamps. The lamp shades were a lavender color. Facing the couch was a tv stand and he could see the flat screen in the corner. He couldn't believe how quickly she'd put everything together. "How, how did you do this so quickly?" he asked.

"It was easy, my mom helped out. She made a few calls after I'd picked out the pieces," she as she reaches for him. She pulls him into the spare room. "So, what do you think?"

The spare room has been set up like an office. There was a rich mahogany desk and a leather chair. Behind the desk was a framed picture of Dodgers Stadium. On the desk was a blue desk lamp. She'd gotten him a printer and all the accessories he needed for writing. On the right wall was a gorgeous oak bookshelf. He pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. "You are truly amazing."

"I'm so glad that you like it. I really wanted the office to look just right."

"It's perfect. Speaking of work. I have some news. So, I met with a bunch of publishers and they want me to do a book centered on you or us. They want more about the woman that inspired me to start a blog."

"That's fantastic," she said excitedly.

"There's more. They want you to be on the cover. I told them I wasn't going to do this unless you gave me the okay. It's as much your story as it is mine."

She looked at him softly and said, "No, it's our story." He grabs her by the waist and kisses her. Everything was perfect. He had a great home, a great career and more than anything he had Serena.

"You in the mood for some Chinese?"

Once the food arrived they laid out the boxes of Chinese food on the floor and talked about the adventure that lay before them. Serena dipped her chopsticks into the box he held in his hand as he attempted to push it away. "Hey."

"Don't be a pig Dan,"she says as she grabs a morsel of General Tsao's chicken.

He smiles at her and says, "But, I'm your pig."

Serena laughs and smears some chicken sauce on his nose. "Oh , now you're playing dirty," he says as places some vegetables down her shirt. Serena pushes him on to the floor and attacks him with her mouth. "I love you."

"And I love you, always have," Dan says.


End file.
